


red dress.

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Series: Valentine’s 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, F/M, Romance, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: When Ben asked her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, Rey knew the red dress was perfect for their date; an early Valentine’s dinner.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Valentine’s 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	red dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Red 
> 
> Hi, lovelies! This is part one of my seven day Valentine’s Day challenge I’ve made for myself. I’ve never done this before, so wish me luck! I hope you enjoy!

Rey bought a red dress on her latest shopping spree with Rose and Zorii. The red fabric had caught her eye as she scanned the racks, and when she tried it on, both girls gave her endless praises, noting Ben wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. When Ben asked her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, Rey knew the red dress was perfect for their date; an early Valentine’s dinner. He had planned it for weeks, knowing they wouldn’t be able to spend the holiday together with their clashing schedules. The dress was still brand new, hanging in the closet with the tag dangling. She dressed, styled her hair the way Ben liked it with curls cascading down her shoulders, and she applied lipstick to her lips. 

Thirty minutes later, she arrived, but Ben was already inside the restaurant, dressed in a handsome suit. There was an unfamiliar glimmer in his brown eyes, causing her heart to race and her face to blush. They carried a conversation like usual, then he got down on one knee, asking, "Will you marry me?" She looked at him, seeing her forever with him at her side, and replied, "Yes."


End file.
